Vennerzad
Background A Wilden Warden, Vennerzad "Venn", is the physical embodiment of the natural spirits of the Wraithlands. Because of the destruction of the lands and the hordes of undead living there, Venn harbors a deep hatred of undeath and those who defile nature. Due to this, he devoted his life to protecting and healing others. Venn studied and trained, learning from the natural spirits different techniques to channel the energy of life in such a way to provide protection to others and ward off damage. He even became capable of allowing the natural spirits to enter into his own body, transforming his appearance and granting him incredible physical abilities. The Hand and the Eye He was ready to reclaim the Wraithlands and banish the undead plague, but without an adventuring party, he was certain to fail. However, one day a group of adventurers came into town carrying with them the body of their fallen comrade, Ispowon. Venn saw that they had the same goals and that they clearly needed someone who could defend their life spirits, he was inspired and joined them on their quest. After they had completed their quest, Venn left his companions and returned to the Wraithlands to attempt to bring life back to the area. The Jungle of Ragna His travels brought him to Ragna Island where he traveled to the Feywild to study the growth of the jungle there and commune with the spirits for advice on his journey. During this time he briefly encountered Elmorn Dawntracker who was lost after inadvertantly hopping planes, and Venn helped him return to the Material Plane just to rid himself of the elf. Appearance As a wilden, Vennerzad is capable of manifesting three different aspects of nature, which affect his physical appearance. Venn is most commonly in the aspect of the destroyer, due to his righteous fury felt during battle, and in this aspect his body is covered in thorns while his eyes darken to black. In the aspect of the hunter, his body is covered in a green and brown pattern and his eyes shine bright green. When he takes on the aspect of the cultivator, leaves sprout forth from his body and his eyes glow a brilliant blue. Additionally, whenever Venn lets a spirit enter into himself, his body changes to reflect the spirit. In the form of the relentless panther, sleek black fur appears on his body, claws from his hands, and fangs in his mouth. In the form of the oak sentinel, his arms grow to twice their normal length and he resembles a plant even more than normal. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Powers: Strength of Stone, Resilience of Life, Warden's Sacrifice, Form of the Relentless Panther, Nature's Abundance, Strongskin Clash, Wellspring Strike, Treacherous Ice, Sheltering Storm, Form of the Oak Sentinel, Uncanny Instincts Feats: Lifespirit Vigor, Burden of Gaurdianship, Improved Aspect of Nature, Sudden Roots, Defensive Mobility, Swift Jaguar Tribal, Aspect of the Cultivator (Aspect of Ancients Replaced), Vexing Flanker Equipment: Gaurdian's Call Longsword +2, Magic Hide Armor +2, Amulet of Seduction +1, Cincture of the Dragon Spirit (heroic tier), Heavy Shield, Giant Lizard (Riding), Ghost Bridle (heroic tier) Category:People